Chaos At The Theme Park
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when Nessie wants to go with her family to the theme park?Emmett is screaming on a ferris wheel,Rosalie gets her hair stuck to a belt on a rollercoaster..... read for more funny events!Will need ideas for future chapters. Some characters OOC!
1. Grabbing Dad's Attention

**A.N- My readers wanted me to write some more funny stuff… so here is another funny story! When the Cullens go to the theme park!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Dear Santa, for Christmas all I want is to own Twilight!**

……

**Sorry, Twilight belongs to Stephenie. Santa x**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I had the greatest idea ever! We all sat in the living room, doing random things. Emmett and Jasper were watching baseball on the flat-screen, Mom and Dad were snuggled together on the sofa, Alice and Esme were flicking through an interior design catalogue, Carlisle was flicking through medical documents and Rosalie was looking at her nails. I, was doing nothing. My physical age is eight. I thought about the journey to the theme park, hard. I was hoping that Dad could read my mind and arrange for the journey, but now he was kissing Mom… yuck! I coughed to catch his attention. Dad gave Mom a last slow kiss on the neck, sighed, and turned his attention to me. I smiled sarcastically.

"Nessie, you want to go to a theme park?" Dad asked. I nodded. I heard a squeal.

"ME ME ME!! I WANT TO GO TO A THEME PARK! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ONE IN MY LIFE!" Uncle Emmett screamed. Sometimes, I wondered if I was _his_ Aunty!

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper hissed, who was still watching the baseball.

"Yeah! Please!" I begged. Aunty Rose glided over to me.

"Of course honey. Anything you want!" Aunty Rose said soothingly. I smiled smugly at Dad, who was having a secret conversation with Mom. Mom seemed to like the idea, and Dad eventually surrendered.

"Ok, we'll go as a family." Dad chuckled. Aunty Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"I have to get you ready!" she chirped. I liked clothes more than Mom, who hated shopping. I obviously had a streak of my Aunty Alice in me. After what seemed like hours, I finally emerged from Aunty Alice's closet of a room wearing a blue dress, casual yet elegant.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." Grandpa smiled. I did a little twirl, and was scooped up into Uncle Emmett's muscular arms. He spun me round in the air, I was giggling my head off. I heard Aunty Alice shriek as she fretted about my dress being torn, so Uncle Emmett carefully placed me down on the floor before Aunty Alice tickled him. He was _extremely _ticklish!

We got into Dad's Volvo, well, apart from Aunty Rose, Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett had to be calmed down by Aunty Rose, before he smashed a window or crushed the car. After about half an hour, we arrived at a theme park somewhere, I couldn't be bothered to ask the name. I got out of the car and my eyes widened at the shapes of the rides I could see past the entrance gate. Uncle Emmett just about screamed in excitement.

**A.N- Haha so…. what do you think will happen? I have a few ideas but I need help with some things. **


	2. Ferris Wheel

**A.N- Righty-ho… here is the first of many disasters at the theme park for the Cullens! :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I happily paid for the tickets for the nine of us. We had fast-track for all of them, because we vampires don't like to be kept waiting. It cost a lot, but I didn't mind as it was what our little Nessie wanted. We got the big area where the signposts were for every attraction. To our left you could see a kiddie's Ferris wheel, it went painfully slow. I grimaced as I saw Emmett's face light up when he saw what I just had.

"I wanna go on the Ferris wheel!" Emmett squealed. Nessie grinned up at him.

"Me too!" she giggled. I sighed as Emmett grabbed Nessie's hand, careful not to crush her not fully invincible frame. Bella and Edward ran after them, wanting to go on their first ride with their daughter. They got straight on with the fast-track tickets, Emmett and Nessie were bouncing on their small circle shaped bench in their pod. Bella and Edward shared their own pod, obviously wanting some romantic time together. They did take the odd glance at Nessie to see how she was. The Ferris wheel eventually started moving, stopping for a minute at each point on the wheel. Emmett was ecstatic the first few stops on the wheel, but then he started to get worried as they neared the top. Nessie was fascinated at the view as they got higher, tapping Emmett to hear his opinion. Emmett just looked around panicky. Finally, you heard the last clank as Emmett and Nessie's pod stopped at the top. Emmett started screaming at the top of his voice. Nessie went bright red, like Bella used to.

"Uncle Emmett. _Stop it_, you're embarrassing me!" Nessie hissed. Emmett just screamed louder. A snarl ripped through my throat, _why _did he have to embarrass us in public all the time? I was just about to climb up that damn wheel and chuck him out of the pod, when Carlisle restrained me.

"Don't." he ordered. I sighed and collapsed onto the nearest bench. _Why did I marry this man?_ Jasper ran over to the ride operator and reasoned with him to let Emmett down the fast way. Jasper slipped $100 into the operator's hand, who cooperated with him. Emmett ran off the pod and into my arms, I reluctantly hugged him back, when I realised he was dry sobbing.

"THAT THING IS EVIL! IT WANTED TO KILL ME AND NESSIE!" he cried. Nessie snickered under her hand.

"Rollercoaster next!" Alice chirped. Emmett pulled himself together and we bounded to the next ride, where I hoped nothing would happen.

**A.N- I've noticed a lot of people have clicked the favourite story or author button… and the alerts… I need you to click the 'review' button, or I won't be motivated ****to put up another chapter!**


	3. My Hair Is Stuck!

**A.N- Haha I had some people saying that I made Emmett VERY OOC. I can just imagine him reacting like this as I have seen him do in other fics I've read (not about theme parks!) I've updated the summary, just to get it cleared up. **

_**Bella's POV**_

As we walked to the rollercoaster, I saw Edward was grinning.

"What?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Something funny is going to happen on this ride, I've seen Alice's vision." he chuckled. I bit my lip as we boarded the coaster, seeing the loops and corkscrews further down the track. I sat in a carriage with Edward and Nessie, sandwiched in-between us. The ride started, and I could see Jasper glancing nervously at Emmett, who was obviously going to do something stupid.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. I was next to Rosalie…and Emmett. The ride started, and I could feel the strong waves of curiousness coming off of Emmett. We slowly crawled up the first big hill which would send us tearing down the track into a loop once we'd reached the top.

"Emmett, what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously. Emmett grinned at me. Rosalie rolled her eyes trying to look relaxed, but her emotions said otherwise.

"I want to hang on to the edge of the carriage so it will be even more fun!" he cheered. I swallowed.

"I don't think you should do that Emmett." Carlisle warned in a voice only we vampires could hear. Emmett stuck out a tongue in his direction and started to climb over the edge. I grabbed his arm when he placed it on the side to get up.

"No." I growled. Emmett swatted my hand away and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. We waited for a few seconds as Emmett's bulky body disappeared, leaving his grinning face till last. Eventually Rosalie gasped and peered over the edge. Her emotions showed that she was relieved, so he obviously hadn't jumped. I looked over too, to see him dangling, holding onto the step that goes onto the track with his two hands.

"Emmett! Get back here _right now_! Or no rewards for a _month_!" Rosalie threatened. Emmett just chortled.

"Right, I'm coming to get you!" Rosalie hissed, and she unclipped her belt. I heard her squeal.

"Ow!! My hair is stuck in the damn belt!" she cried. I stifled a chuckle, I'd been waiting for something like this to happen since…I can't remember.

"_Don't just sit there! HELP me Jasper!_" she snarled just as we reached the top of the hill and sped down it.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was fuming. I would have to punish Emmett, and that meant no fun in the bedroom. That would do the trick.

"Emmett! Get back here _right now_! Or no rewards for a _month_!" I threatened. Emmett just laughed. I thought he would get upset about my threat… obviously not!

"Right, I'm coming to get you!" I hissed. I unclipped my belt and felt my hair get dragged along by it. I squealed.

"Ow!! My hair is stuck in the damn belt!" I cried. I could feel Jasper's silent laughter beside me. How could he be laughing at _this_? We reached the top of the hill and sped down it, I screamed the whole way. Partly because it was an adrenaline rush and partly because Jasper wasn't helping me. I slapped his arm as hard as I could. He rubbed it, wincing. He gingerly raised an arm and tugged on my hair. It would rip!

"NO! We need them to cut the belt." I ordered. Jasper tutted.

"Gosh, you are such a drama queen." I glared at him. I sat stiff in my seat until the ride finished. I felt Emmett jump back into the seat next to me, I slapped his leg. Making him wince like Jasper.

"Idiot." I growled. Emmett jumped off and ran to the ride operator, paying him to cut the belt. The ride operator finally arrived with a tool, and cut the plastic belt bit that was trapping my hair off. Relieved, I glided off the carriage and joined Edward and Bella, who obviously found it funny. Nessie ran up into my arms and pressed a hand to my cheek.

_It wasn't funny. Your lovely blonde hair could have gotten hurt._

Nessie thought. I kissed her bronze curls, then she jumped down and ran back to Edward and Bella. Carlisle looked furious as he stomped up to Emmett.

"What in god's name did you think you were doing, Emmett McCarty Cullen? You could have had us all exposed!" he spat.

"Ooh, he used his full name." Jasper chuckled to Alice.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled, scuffing his feet. It broke my heart to see him sad, even if I felt like killing him at the embarrassing moments before the consequences. I was going to take him to the love tunnel, the one that has swan carriages and the dark tunnel.

"Emmett, wanna go to the love tunnel?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. He grinned at me. Edward raised an eyebrow at my suggestion.

"We'll come too." he chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair of Bella's behind her ear.

"Us too." Carlisle smiled. Jasper and Alice volunteered to stay with Nessie. We made our way to the love tunnel, I just hoped nothing would go wrong.

**A.N- The next idea sorta belongs to Phoebe, a previous reviewer. Hope you liked this one!!**


	4. Love Tunnel

**A.N- I can't believe I got like…12 reviews in one evening!**** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, here is the love tunnel chapter and what Nessie gets up to when she is being looked after by Alice and Jasper! **

_**Emmett's POV**_

Rose dragged me to the front of the queue, but to her horror a sign to her left read:

_Two couples per boat._

I grinned at her, she sighed in reply. It came to our boat, we trudged onto it. The couple next to us included an average looking brunette, and her dark haired boyfriend. I was sandwiched in-between Rose and the boy. Rose forced me to meet her gaze, it was all lovey-dovey. The boat set off slowly down the 'river'. It wasn't lit up at all. The couple next to us weren't doing much, just sitting there. Rose laid a hand on my knee, giving it a quick squeeze. I looked up at her, and she pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever, but I didn't care. We wanted to go further, but obviously we couldn't here. We pulled back and she laid her head on my shoulder, the golden curls splayed out on my arm. We interlocked our hands and just sat there. All of a sudden someone turned my head to the other side and gave me the most disgusting, sloppy kiss I had ever experienced. I pushed the face away in disgust and saw it was the boy sitting next to me.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I snarled. The boy blushed.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to. I-I-I forgot my girlfriend was t-t-this side." he stuttered. His brunette girlfriend was shooting daggers at him. Rose's head lifted up.

"You kissed my husband?" Rose hissed. The boy leaned away from her, his eyes wide with fright.

"I'll teach you!" Rose growled, and stood up to beat the life out of him. I put an arm in the way.

"Rose, it's ok. Forget that it happened." I ordered softly. She slowly sat back down again, never taking her eyes off the boy who just made out with me. She spent the rest of the ride just glaring at the end of the tunnel. We pulled in and loped off to the exit, where Jasper was giving Nessie dirty looks. We were too annoyed about the love tunnel incident to ask what was up.

_**Edward's POV**_

We started off down the love tunnel, Rosalie and Emmett ahead of us. We were next to a red haired woman and her blonde boyfriend. They started to make out as soon as we left the boarding area. Their thoughts were very disturbing, so I tried to block them out the best I could. Bella was staring into my eyes, making me melt. I bent down and lightly kissed her from the hollow beneath her ear to the corner of her lip where I lingered there.

We could hear a commotion coming from Rosalie and Emmett's boat. Bella and I laughed as we heard the conversation going on. Apparently, the boy next to Emmett had just made out with him. The couple next to us were still in their own little world. I lightly pressed my lips to Bella's, and she attacked me like she usually did. We didn't notice we'd reached the exit area until a rather embarrassed ride operator tapped me hard on the shoulder. If Bella was still human, she would have blushed beetroot red. We joined a rather annoyed looking Emmett and Rosalie, and when I read Nessie's mind I laughed.

_**Nessie's POV**_

Haha. I had a plan. I knew how much vampires hated human food. I would eat it, but I preferred blood. I saw a cart selling candy floss in the corner of my eye. Alice and Jasper were having a conversation that I couldn't be bothered to listen to. I waltzed over to the cart and bought a stick of candy floss.

"Uncle Jasper?" I giggled. Aunty Alice raised an eyebrow, then gave me a quick wink when she saw what I was about to do.

"Yes…" Uncle Jasper questioned.

"I _dare_ you to eat some candy floss." I smirked. Uncle Jasper's expression was shocked.

"N-no Nessie. You know I can't do that." he chuckled. I gave Aunty Alice the candy floss and put my hands on my hips.  
"I'll tell Emmett if you don't, and he'll tease you for the rest of eternity." I taunted. Uncle Jasper sighed, took the candy floss from Aunty Alice and he tore of a bite-size piece. He popped it in his mouth and pulled a face so funny, that I collapsed to the floor with laughter.

"Bleugh!" he gagged, making a scene. Everyone was staring at him, pointing and laughing. Aunty Alice was laughing too. Uncle Jasper eventually finished gagging and spitting, and stalked up to me.

"Nessie, never blackmail me like that again." he said seriously. I wanted to laugh, but he used his power to make me feel serious too.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Uncle Jasper gave me a hug and we waited by the exit of the love tunnel. Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose stormed out of the exit, Aunty Rose was glaring at a boy hurriedly walking off in the other direction. They came to a stop by us, and then Mom and Dad followed. They were all sicky-icky lovey-dovey again. Then Grandma and Grandpa arrived. They looked normal thankfully. I saw a hammer game in the corner of my eye. The one where you whack a button and send a counter up to hit the bell.

"Mom! I wanna go over there next!" I begged. Mom smiled and smoothed my hair down.

"Sure honey." she grabbed my hand and we strode over to the next attraction.

**A.N- So, how was it? Did you like the idea of a boy kissing Emmett? haha and Nessie's dare on Jasper. Will update in the next week or so.**

His brunette girldriend was glari


	5. Are They Weightlifters?

_**A.N- Sorry about the delay, slap my wrists haha! Here is the hammer chapter, **__**Jessluvsharry's idea!!**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

Everyone followed behind me, dragging their feet. Uncle Emmett was the only excited person apart from me! We arrived at the next attraction.

"Me first!" Uncle Emmett cried.

"_Emmett NO!_" everyone cried in unison. Uncle Emmett's face fell.

"Why not? It's a free world." he pleaded. Grandpa shook his head.

"You've caused enough trouble already."

Uncle Emmett sighed in defeat. I knew who I wanted to go first.

"Mom!" I cried. Mom's head snapped in my direction. Dad raised an eyebrow at my thoughts.

"Nessie?" Mom asked. I beamed at her, pointing a finger at the hammer game. Mom laughed.

"Nessie you know I'll break it. I'm still too strong." Mom explained.

"Please?" I begged, Aunty Rose put an arm around me.

"Bella, if it's what she wants." Aunty Rose said, shrugging her shoulders. Mom sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Mom mumbled as she picked up the hammer. Dad stopped her from lifting it up.

"Careful." he warned, Mom rolled her eyes making Dad chuckle. She brought the hammer above her head and slammed it onto the button. It went right to the top, ringing the bell. The attraction supervisor's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Uh miss? You're the first woman to hit that high, here's a prize." the supervisor said in awe. He handed Mom a stuffed animal with trembling fingers, Mom returned the hammer. Mom smiled at him, dazzling him. Mom told me that Dad frequently dazzled her. He said she dazzled him too. I skipped up to Mom and reached towards her cheek with my hand, wanting to ask her something.

_Mom, how hard did you hit it? How hard did you try?_

Mom smirked and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"That was just a flick for me. If I'd hit it at my hardest I would have crushed the button and made a huge dent in the concrete." she whispered, tickling my ear. I grinned at her.

"Nessie should have a go!" Uncle Emmett boomed. The supervisor flinched at his voice. I jigged up and down, I was _desperate _to have a go!

"Ok Nessie." Dad consented, narrowing his eyes to tell me to be careful. I wasn't going to be careful, I wanted to show everyone how _strong _I could be. The supervisor warily handed me the hammer.

"No." Aunty Alice squeaked.

I brought it up in the air and struck the button as hard as I could. You heard the screeching of the bell as it was knocked off its stand. The button was dented. I put a hand to my mouth and gasped.

_**Supervisor's POV**_

The most beautiful family I had ever seen glided towards the attraction I was supervising. A beautiful blonde woman with a bulky man was striding along, the man kissing her on the cheek every few steps. A pixie like woman and her tall blonde husband were behind him. A blonde man who liked like a movie star was holding hands with an

gorgeous caramel haired woman. Lastly there was a couple consisting of a brunette woman with a curvaceous figure, and a bronze haired man who looked like a god straight from the heavens. Oh and I forgot to mention the hyper little bronze-haired girl running straight for the hammer, probably the daughter of the couple I last mentioned from the look of her. The family arrived at the attraction, deciding who would go first. The bulky man was to my surprise very immature. He whined when he wasn't picked, I think. Firstly, the beautiful brunette stepped up, taking the hammer into her perfect hands. She brought the hammer up to her head, and struck the button. The bell flew right to the top. My mouth dropped open. I'd only seen weight-lifters do that before! I gulped.

"Uh miss? You're the first woman to hit that high, here's a prize." I said in awe. I scooped up a stuffed toy and handed it to her, she gave me the hammer back in return. She flashed me a dazzling smile, which left me loopy. There was more conversation when I tried to recover from her amazing smile.

"Nessie should have a go!" the bulky one boomed. I flinched at his loud voice.

The little girl stepped up. I chuckled internally. She wouldn't be able to hit it even a metre! She lifted the hammer like her Mom had done before her, and struck the button. I couldn't believe my eyes, or my ears! The bell flew off its bearings, clanging onto the floor below. The button had a dent in it. I started to hyperventilate. They can't be human! The Mom and her kid have literally no muscle on them, how could they hit that hard? They were super-strong, beautiful…what could they be? Ugh I've been reading too many science-fiction books, stop being stupid Ernie get a grip.

_**Nessie's POV**_

"Oh yes um that was very fun wasn't it." Grandpa Carlisle gabbled. Everyone agreed in unison and we walked in the opposite direction. People were pointing at us, motioning to their friends or family or whatever doing weightlifting actions and pointing at our arms with puzzled expressions. They were probably in disbelief at the strength in our arms. We pulled into the corridor at the quietest toilets in the theme park.

"Nessie I told you to be careful!" Dad scorned. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad."

Suddenly a pair of bulky arms crushed me in the infamous bear hug. Uncle Emmett was spinning me round.

"Nessie my little niecey-wiecey I'm so _proud_ of you!" he guffawed. I croaked as he hugged me harder.

"Emmett stop it you're hurting her!" Grandma Esme scolded. Uncle Emmett gently placed me back on the ground and smoothed back my clothes, probably scared that Aunty Alice would torture him via tickling if he had creased my clothes.

"What next?" Grandpa Carlisle said cheerfully. Uncle Emmett looked around, then his eyes widened when he saw the next thing. Pinball machines.

"Them!" Uncle Emmett suggested. Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement, he obviously wanted to go on them too.

"Ok let's go!" Grandma Esme cheered.

_**A.N- Please review!! Haha thanks to Jessluvsharry for that idea! Actually, she suggested the idea for the next chapter too…dun dun duuunnnn haha!**_

_**Keep watching…or should I saw reading :D**_

_**x 333**_


	6. Pinballs, WeaselsUnresponsive Machines

**A.N- Thanks for all the reviews guys and girlies! I've allowed anonymous reviews but if you're just going to use them to have a go at me and say that none of it is funny and that you hate it etc…and not to give constructive criticism then I'll have to go back to users only. **

**Thanks my reviewers! Well here's the pinball machine/arcade chapter…JessLuvsHarry's idea!**

_**Nessie's POV**_

We walked over to the pinball machines in the arcade, there were a few people in the corner on a slot machine but otherwise the arcade was quite deserted.

"Me first!" Uncle Emmett declared hopefully. Grandpa Carlisle shook his head.

"I'll go first." he announced, slotting some coins into the pinball machine. The lights lit up and the ball shot into the playing area. He twisted and pushed the buttons, keeping the ball in play. We watched for a few minutes when suddenly the ball got stuck.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Uncle Emmett cried. Grandpa Carlisle sighed, looking around, and then he wrapped his arms around the machine and started to shake it. The ball wouldn't budge, and the group of people in the corner were starting to stare at him in disbelief. He was incredibly strong of course! Grandpa Carlisle stopped at once.

"Oops." he swallowed. The see-through plastic covering the play area had cracked.

"Let's just move on, shall we?" he mumbled, ushering us to the other side of the arcade. We came up to one of those games where you bash the weasel when its head pops up out of the hole. Aunty Alice grabbed the bopper before anyone else could and smiled.

"I'll go first." she chirped. Grandma Esme inserted the coins and we waited for the weasels to pop up. Aunty Alice hit the first one when its head was only just popping up. The weasels got faster and faster but Aunty Alice hit them just as they were coming up. She was cheating, she was using her visions to help her! The same group of people who were on the slot machines had followed us and were peeking round a machine and looking on in awe.

"Do you think she programmed the machine?" one gangly red haired man whispered to a fatter dark-haired man.

"She must have. If not then she must be superwoman!" he mumbled back. I giggled in my head, if only they knew! They'd run away screaming if they did! The game's lights turned off and the annoying tinkly music died away. Aunty Alice had the highest score, of course! She programmed her name as "Vampire Girl". We all laughed at that name and moved on to the slot machines. Uncle Emmett jumped onto the stool and fished some coins out of his pocket, slotting them in. The machine didn't start up. Uncle Emmett's brow furrowed as he put some more coins in. The machine didn't respond. Uncle Emmett was getting very annoyed as he put even more in. Again the machine didn't wake up. Uncle Emmett slipped off the seat and lifted a foot to kick the machine.

"No!" we all cried. But it was too late. The machine hissed and crackled and sparks went everywhere as Uncle Emmett's foot disappeared into the machine. He pulled his foot out in shock and gasped. Aunty Rose clipped him on the ear. The men who had been watching us had their mouths open, gaping at the sight before them. Grandpa Carlisle laughed nervously.

"Yes, there was a crack in there, and our Emmett has a bad temper you see." he explained, lying to the astounded men. They nodded and walked off like they were in a trance. Grandpa Carlisle turned round and stood right in front of Uncle Emmett.

"How many times have I told you not to show off or use your strength in front of humans?" he hissed. Uncle Emmett looked at the floor.

"Sorry." he mumbled. I saw something in the corner of my eye, spinning cups! I tugged on Dad's sleeve, he looked down at me and chuckled.

"The cups are next." he announced, and Uncle Emmett's sad face changed as a wave of excitement passed over his features.

**a**.**N- Personally I'm not happy with how I wrote this chapter, but what do you think? Next is Jalice Fan's idea of the spinning teacups! I still need more ideas, the next is the only one left!**


	7. Teacups and Messed Up Hair

**A.N- Oh my Twilight I am SO sorry about not updating this story in like, half a year but I had a great idea for another story and this one was sort of...pushed to the side. I am so sorry but here is the spinning teacup chapter!**

* * *

_**Esme's POV**_

A rather excited Emmett and Nessie ran over to the spinning teacups and sat in the biggest one so everybody could fit inside.

"I'm not coming." Rosalie insisted. Nessie stuck out her bottom lip.

"But why? This will be really fun!" Nessie exclaimed. You could see the conflict going on behind Rosalie's golden brown eyes, but she stood her ground.

"Sorry honey, you know how long it took to get my hair done today, I don't want it messed up." she explained. Nessie rolled her eyes, looking exactly like Edward and sat next to Bella. Rosalie glided over to sit on a bench and gave Emmett a warning glance. He just stuck his tongue out. Jasper sat in the cup, looking very resigned and had a hand on a beaming Alice's shoulder. Edward was absent-mindedly fiddling with a lock of Bella's chocolate brown hair while she told Nessie how to behave. Carlisle tenderly took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I'm guessing we will give it a few years before we come back to a theme park." he chuckled. I laughed and you could hear Nessie complaining when Emmett mussed up her hair.

"Aw come on Nessie, don't be like boring old Rosalie." he jeered. Nessie's eyebrow furrowed as the ride began to start. I saw the seatbelts flapping in the wind as we spun round, but there was no need for them, we are too strong to be blown out of the cup. There was a wheel in the centre of our cup that we could use to make it go faster and I saw that Emmett was staring at it in a very scary way. He put out a hand to start twisting when Edward grabbed his hand.

"Emmett, don't you _dare_." he chuckled. Nessie sat up straighter, although she was struggling against the spinning force that was pushing her back into her chair.

"Aw please Daddy! Faster!" she complained. Edward looked up at me in defeat and sat back to allow me to spin the wheel. I sighed.

"Alright then." I smiled. I grabbed the wheel with two hands and began to spin the cup as fast as I could. Nessie began shrieking with delight as the cup accelerated in speed. This began to fuel my want to make her happy, so my rate of spinning became faster.

"Wow, they're going so fast!" I heard a guy in another cup shout to his companion as they whizzed past. Alice's happy smile was now beginning to drain out of her face.

"NO!" she shrieked, but it was too late. There was a screeching sound of metal compartments coming apart and then we were in the air. It seemed to be in slow motion, I could see the terrified faces of the other riders and the ride operator as we soared through the air, all of us could just walk away but Nessie could come off much worse. It was all I could do to throw myself into Nessie and wrap my body around her like a cocoon. A few seconds later we were on the ground in the cup which to my surprise had stayed intact. We were all in a crumpled heap, and Emmett's face was frozen into a mask of ecstasy that no-one could help but laugh. I released Nessie from my iron hold and brushed myself down.

"Everyone ok?" Carlisle asked in his serious doctor's voice. Bella laughed.

"Yeah of course." she smiled, hugging Nessie close. Rosalie flounced over to us.

"Guys, what _happened_?" he whispered. Jasper looked at me with sarcastically narrowed eyes.

"Someone got a little too excited, and it wasn't Emmett." he chuckled. I suddenly felt a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Ok everyone, are you alright?" the ride operator demanded in a shaky voice.

"Yes, we are ok thank you." Edward sighed. The ride operator exhaled, but his relieved face turned to pure confusion and bewilderment when he saw the turning wheel.

"What the-?" he gasped. I looked at it and swallowed when I saw it had my hand marks on it, where I had gripped onto it when I was spinning us round.

"The metal wasn't very strong." Jasper lied, looking straight into the operator's wide brown eyes. You could see the click in them as Jasper manipulated him into believing everything we'd said to him, erasing all feelings of suspicion.

"Oh, uh, ok." he smiled. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

We all got up and walked away from the teacup ride and the many amazed witnesses, glad that everything had been resolved so quickly.

**A.N- What do you think? I still need ideas if this story is to keep going, next chapter is the mirror maze, as suggested by 'the evil little pixie'. **


End file.
